Just The Beginning
by ugh.really
Summary: The beginning of Bella's new life. Bella changes beacuse of one person can you guess who it is How will she deal. sorry im horrible at summarys but the story is better than it sounds . Plz review i can take critism. the more reviews the more i write.
1. My Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight or new moon characters**

BPOV

My life with Edward Cullen has been great, except for the fact that he refuses to change me. I want to be with him for all of eternity and I want to be part of his family. I already consider Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie (even though she hates me) as part of my family.

Charlie had already gone to work and I was just getting out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me and I felt hands on my waist and someone said "Boo". I jumped to find out it was Edward all along. He kissed me on the lips and knowing me I kissed him passionately he pulled back and sarcastically he said " I hate it when you do that". I said, "Well I'm sorry" and pretended to cry ran to my room and slammed the door. I guess he didn't want o break through my window so he started saying "Bella I didn't mean to hurt you". I opened the door and said "Gottcha, that's what you get for…" he picked me up threw me on the bed and kissed me. He told me " You know it's not funny" I responded by saying, " I know, but it's funny to me". We were kissing when we heard a knock on the window it was Alice. I pulled myself from Edward knowing I didn't want to I opened the window for Alice.

Edward came up to me and said " he had a surprise for me and told me that's why Alice was here". Alice came and got me and took me to the Port Angeles Mall. She bought me a long black dress that showed my back and the bottom on the dress had a slight cut that went up to my hip. After she bought me some black stiletto shoes. When we got back to Forks Alice took me to her house to get ready. She called Charlie and told him that she was bored so I would sleep over her house.

Finally, after taking a shower Alice barged in and blow-dried my hair. When she was done she put makeup on me. I put my stiletto's on and started for the door, when Alice ran downstairs and said "presenting Bella Swan". I stepped in the room and everyone was in awe. I had been staring at Edward because he looked so damn adorable in his black tux. Not realizing I stepped and tripped on the last step and Edward ran caught my fall. I told him "Thank You" he said "That's what I'm here for". He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back and give him a kiss. He then said "Lets Get Going". I waved goodbye to everybody and me and Edward Left.

As Edward and me were walking I asked, " Edward where are we going" he looked at me and said, "You'll see". In front of us I saw a huge stretch limo. I turned to Edward and said, " You don't have to spend any money on me". He said to me " Don't worry I like spending money on you and I have the money to do so". I laughed to myself and walked inside the limo. When inside the limo Edward knocked on the drivers window. Come to find out the drivers were Alice and Jasper. I asked them " What are you guys doing here. They told me in unison " We're your escorts for tonight". They closed the window so Edward and me could have some privacy. As soon as they closed the window Edward and me were kissing. It seemed like five minutes later Jasper opened the door and said " OMG get a room".

**So where do you think Edward took Bella. Sorry for the cliffhanger it's funny though. Review tell me what I should change or shouldn't. Luv everyone much **

**Luvs **

**Boycrazicitigurl**


	2. The Good and The Bad

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight or new moon characters**

**BPOV**

**Edward got a blindfold and put it over my eyes. I said" how am I suppose to walk." Then all of a sudden I felt like I had been swept off my feet. After about 10 seconds I heard Edward's lovely voice say, " Take the blindfold off." I took it off and I saw a table on some lake with lights surrounding it. It was incredible. The table had candles and food of course for one. And when you looked up you can see the pretty night sky.**

**After I was done eating. We walked down to the beach and just started talking about music and we talked about funny times that we had together. All of a sudden, Edward got down on one knew and said " Isabella Swan will you marry me." Immediately I said " Of Course." He got up we kissed and he swung me around in his arms. Out of nowhere I saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie (surprisingly). They came up to us and said " Congratulations you will officially be one of us." When left back to the Cullen house Alice gave me a pair of basketball shorts and a tank to that said, " Vampires are cool." I went back to Edwards's room when he wasn't there and laid on his couch. I was just staring at the ring Edward had bought me. It had a huge diamond in the middle with 3 topaz hearts on each side. And on the inside of it, it said, "I will always love you". I was staring at the ceiling thinking of how much I love Edward when I felt the weight of the couch shift. I looked and luckily it was Edward. I said, " Exactly how much money did you spend on this ring." He said, " It was unimportant." I said back to him with sad eyes "Please tell me." He said " I think it's so cute when you do that". Then he turned his head back to me and said " Trust me if I told you it would make your head spin." I gave him the look and he kissed me and said " Time for my future wife to go to sleep." At least I was glad to know I had fallen asleep in my baby's arms. I told Edward " I love you" and I dosed off to sleep.**

**The next day Alice, Edward, and me went planning for my wedding. We came to the decision that he background of everything would be white with bouquets of red roses everywhere. We also planned to the wedding to be in 1 week. Later, That night Alice pulled me aside and told me about her latest vision. She found Edward cheating on me." I yelled at Alice and said, " Edward Loves me and he would never hurt me" and then I stormed off. Edward came up to me and said "what happened, Alice is blocking her thoughts so can you tell me what's going on". I told him " Hey don't worry about it, it's not important."**

**Finally, it was the day before my wedding and Alice went to get our nails done and any final decisions on the wedding. I was so excited because this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I was going to see Edward because soon I would not be able to see him for one whole day till the wedding. I stepped in the room to find Edward groping (to caress or touch) and making out with some blond-headed girl. I don't think Edward heard me come in so I then threw the ring on the floor and ran out the door.**

**EPOV**

**I heard someone come in and then I realized I was kissing on someone who wasn't Bella. I tried running out the door and I felt some thing prick me on the floor, I picked it up it was a wedding ring and said "Holy Shit Bella". When I went running out the door Alice and me bumped into each other. I asked, " Where's Bella", she said coldly to me "I don't know dumbass she just ran out of here crying." I left Alice there and chased after Bella but she was gone.**


	3. The Start

**BPOV**

"**OMFG I can't believe what I just saw." Trying to get back to Charlie's house as fast as I could. I finally got to Charlie's house I locked all the doors and windows and started to pack my stuff. I saw Charlie downstairs and told him I couldn't stay here much longer and I had to leave " I'm sorry dad I love you I'll call you as soon as I can". Before Charlie could say anything I was gone. I had no idea where I was going but as long as I wasn't here. I was crying so hard that I couldn't see anything I only heard car horns then I realized I was about to hit a truck I swerved and then I didn't see anything else.**

**BPOV**

**I had to go look for Bella. I went to her house but Charlie said she just left without any explanation. I went searching for her then I got a phone call on my cell phone it was Carlisle. He said " Edward come down to the hospital it's, it's Bella." Immediately after he said Bella I was at the hospital 5 seconds flat. I went to the nurse and said, " Where's doctor Cullen" she said " In room 704 E.R." Obviously I know I was amazing her because in her thoughts she was saying how sexy and cute I was. I walked away as soon as I could to see Bella. I went and saw Bella on the bed unconscious and asked Carlisle what happened. He told me "How remarkable is this, Bella was in a car accident and a 3 ton truck ran on top of her and her car. But there only seems to be a few bruises on her and besides that she is fine. It's like Bella is regenerating herself to get better." I said, " wow is that possible and will Bella be okay" Carlisle said "I'm not sure only time and Bella can tell when she will wake up. Alice came in with everybody else to check on Bella and then it looked like her face just went blank. You can tell she was having a vision. She woke up and said " Uh Oh this is not good." I said Al what happened. She said I can't tell you but I can show you. She grabbed my hand I guess I was seeing her vision. It was horrible the sky was dark and all I saw was the back of someone's head that was using her hand to control everything. I moved her hand and said, " Who do you think that was" she said " I'm not sure but we have to find out quick."**

**Later, I told everyone to go home and I stayed here with Bella.**

**WEEK 1**

**WEEK 2 **

**WEEK 3**

**WEEK 4 **

**Week 4 and Bella still hadn't woken up. Carlisle came in the room to check out Bella's condition but it seemed like everything seemed to be the same. Carlisle told me to go hunting because my eyes were pitch black. I told him " I will not leave Bella" he said, " I know you don't but go hunting now you're a danger to yourself and everyone in the hospital. I left because you really don't want to piss him off.**

**BPOV**

**I had woken up no one was in my room not Charlie not Alice and especially not Edward. I got up and walked out of the room to find me better clothes. The receptionist said, " mam you need to go back to your room" I lifted my arms and I was controlling what she was doing I moved her right back to her seat. I left the hospital right out of the front door and straight to the mall. I felt a new me and I was happy. I went to a store that I never shop at which was Hot Topic. I got a pair of long black baggy jeans and a short black tank top that cut off at my stomach. I didn't care I walked right out of the store and didn't pay for the outfit. Anybody that came in my way I just pushed or moved with my newfound power. I also realized that I could put up force fields. I went straight to an old hotel and put on my new clothes. I cut my hair so now my hair was up to my shoulders. And I also put black highlights in my hair. I had something big planned for tomorrow so I went to sleep and rested. It was so weird because I went to sleep with an electricity force field around me so nothing human or inhuman can touch me.**


	4. The Training

BPOV 4

EPOV

I have to get back to Bella. I'm sort of the responsible for all that happened to her. For example, she would of never walked out of my house and into that horrible car accident. I was back in the hospital and when I went to Bella's room I found that she wasn't there lying in her bed peacefully. I went to the nurse and she said frantically " Bella has woken up and just walked out of here yesterday." I felt horrible because I wasn't the first person she saw when she woke up. I went to go find Bella outside but the sky was black and heavy lightning strikes hit. I wonder, "What's going on."

BPOV

I was going to start my day by building an army to kill the Voulturi and Edward. But before I can do any of those things I have to get a ride. I found a cute Porsche dealership. I got the fastest car that I found was the yellow Boxter S. Nobody even tried to touch me because I was so powerful. I got out of my car and rounded up 350 vamps and 125 werewolves. Even though they were mortal enemies I convinced them otherwise. About a mile away I felt the presence of other vampires. Like, 2 seconds later behind me someone said "You need to leave your causing to much damn problems I really don't want to hurt so leave." I slowly turned around and said "Baby that's not fair I live here too!"

EPOV

I sensed where that there was a lot of disturbance acting up to I wanted to go to tell the person to leave so Bella doesn't get hurt. Come to find out it was a woman. From behind the woman looked cute and sexy, "What am I saying I'm in love with Bella." I told her "You need to leave your causing to much damn problems I really don't want to hurt so leave." The woman slowly turned around and said "Baby that's not fair I live here too!" To my surprise it was Bella. I took out my cell phone and called my family and they were here in an instance. Alice asked me what was wrong and she looked at Bella and said, "Holy Shit this is not good". Alice came ran up to Bella then it looked like something pushed here away. I saw only Bella put her hand up and Alice stopped. Alice looked at her again and said "Bella what happened to you are you okay". Bella looked at her and said, " I'm fine" with certain coldness in her voice. Bella turned around and said to all the vampires and werewolves "Behave yourselves I'll call you later when I'm ready." She went to the yellow Porsche and then she was gone. All the vamps and wolves were walking away until I stopped and punched a vampire and said, " What did you do to her". They looked at me and said, " Nothing if I were you I wouldn't do that anymore." I punched him again and all of a sudden I was thrown about 40 feet across. I ran to fight the other vampire but he was gone. Alice said, "Get off your ass we need to find Bella."

BPOV

" I so can't wait to crush Edward, even how much I love his family anyone that gets in my way is dead." With one of my powers I contacted the wolves and the vamps and I continued there training. First I trained them on their mental abilities. They need to block everybody out of their heads. When I got inside their heads they started fighting, so I kept taunting and bothering them until they stopped and they blocked me out. Next I tested them on their speed. They were told to keep running till their feet hurt (obviously that would take a long time because they don't get tired). Finally, I taught them how to protect themselves. I showed them maneuvers and way of hiding and blocking their sense so no one could sense them. Lastly, I taught the vamps and werewolves how to defeat the Voulturi. The only way to defeat them was to let me get inside their heads and let me defeat them from the inside. When we were done I told them " Go home get ready save your strength if anyone tries to deceive me I will kill you myself". I left in my Porsche and got myself the biggest hotel room imaginable at the Hilton. I was getting ready because life will never be the same for me.


End file.
